lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Dimensions
Sonic Dimensions is a playable Sonic the Hedgehog level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase 71244 Level Pack. Walkthrough The level starts with an opening related to the old Sonic games with Sonic holding a ring in front of a rift. Then you play through Green hill zone to Tails' workshop to tell him he's got the last Chaos emerald, until Eggman shows up to get the last one for his collection of emeralds, so he gave him a choice, either to save his friends or to stop him with a keystone device, which he can control the dimensions for years to come, until he gets distracted by Sonic's usual complements which gave him time to save Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Big, then Sonic asks if anybody has seen Amy anywhere. Then the device activates which then sends Eggman and the emeralds to an unknown location, until when Big, Knuckles and Shadow got sucked into another location, Sonic then tells Tails to think of a plan while he was gone. Sonic and Eggman were near the ocean and after the fight, then send them to space, which he summons his 3 metal counterparts, Robo, Mecha, and Metal Sonic, which he defeats. One of the scraps hit the device and 3 Portals came up, releasing some objects, so Sonic ran after him until a blue light came through and Chaos appears in a puddle. Rule Breaker * 185,000 studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Illumination * Technology * Vent Access * LEGO Constructs * Super Strength (In order to access Breakfast Kingdom) * Laser (In order to access Breakfast Kingdom) * Sword Switch * Charge Transfer Citizen in Peril * Big the Cat In Breakfast Kingdom, you'll see Big almost drowning in a vat of coffee. To save him, you'll need characters with the Technology and Charge Transfer Abilities to get him out of the vat. Trivia * The title of the level is a play on LEGO Dimensions. * Aperture Science, Retro Wreckage & Sonic Dimensions are the only levels (from level packs) that are associated mostly to LEGO Dimensions besides the story levels. **Coincidentally (or intentionally), they're all video game franchises. * Sonic's quote towards Chaos is "Chaos. I'm taking you down like it's 1999.". This is a reference to the fact that 1999 is the year Sonic Adventure was released in North America and Europe, where Chaos makes his first appearance. * As a nod to Sonic R, Tails Doll appears in the Marble Zone section of the level, albeit as a prop. * One of the various objects scattered around the level is a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. * During the cutscene where Sonic enters the rift, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle are shown traveling on it. This is the second level pack they make appearances in, the first being A Book and a Bad Guy. * This is the second longest Level Pack Level to date in both Year 1 and Year 2 levels, the longest being Mission: Impossible. * This level pack currently has the most boss battles in any pack, totaling in 5. * The title is based off an unreleased planned Sonic game with the same name. Not much is known other then it was supposed to be the original name for Sonic Generations. Category:Levels Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Year 2 Category:Wave 7 Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Levels Category:Level Pack Levels